My Neighbor
by Sends
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Apa yang akan terjadi setelah malam itu? Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kurapika? Dan, siapa yang akan di pilihnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: My Neighbour

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Kurapika memandang sekali lagi rumah bercat putih di seberang rumahnya. Memandangi rumah baru di seberang rumahnya sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan baginya selama beberapa bulan ini, sambil menunggu pintu di bukakan baginya. Kompleks perumahannya memang tidak terlalu besar, sehingga siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya pasti saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kurapika melamun sebentar, membayangkan tetangga barunya yang akan tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Kurapika lalu memalingkan wajahnya mendengar bunyi pintu di buka.

"Selamat datang Kurapika. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa ibu," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. Besok adalah hari sabtu, jadi hari ini ia bisa bersantai dan lepas dari kegiatan belajarnya. Ia langsung mengganti seragam sekolahnya dan langsung meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruang makan, bergabung bersama ibu dan kedua adik kecilnya. Dia manatap kedua adik kecilnya yang berbeda setahun itu dengan tatapan lembut. Kedua adiknya tampak sangat manis di matanya.

"Kakak, apa kakak lelah?" Tanya adiknya yang berambut hitam dengan nada menggemaskan khas anak 5 tahun. Kurapika menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut penuh arti.

"Tidak, Gon. Kakak sama sekali tidak lelah. Mungkin karena melihat kalian berdua, semua rasa lelah kakak menghilang entah kemana."

"Ah, kakak alasan. Bilang saja kalau nanti malam kakak mau jalan-jalan sama pacar kakak yang satu itu," Kata adik Kurapika yang berambut silver dengan asal.

"Killua, jangan seperti itu," Jawab Kurapika dengan lembut namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Walaupun masih berumur 6 tahun, Killua sudah seperti neneknya yang selalu menegur setiap Kurapika akan keluar bersama laki-laki, baik itu teman, maupun kekasihnya. Tapi, tentu saja Kurapika hanya menganggap perkataan adiknya itu sebagai 'ucapan anak kecil yang sok tahu'.

"Kakak, apa pacar kakak itu akan datang kemari?" Tanya Gon sekali lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Kurapika lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Suasana menjadi sepi selama beberapa saat. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah bunyi piring yang terketuk pelan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Kurapika lalu berdiri dan meneguk air. Setelah membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur, ia segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Ah, jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat orang menjadi seperti itu," Kata ibu Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu, jatuh cinta itu apa?" Tanya Gon polos.

"Kau bodoh sekali Gon. Jatuh cinta itu adalah perasaan yang kau rasakan setelah kau dewasa nanti."

"Jadi, apa suatu hari nanti aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, Killua?" Tanya Gon lagi. Killua dan ibunya hanya tersenyum penuh kebingungan.

-OoO-

"Kurapika! Cepat turun, Leorio sudah datang menjemputmu," Teriak ibu Kurapika dari bawah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kurapika akan segera turun, oleh karena itu, ibu Kurapika mempersilahkan Leorio untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam saja. Lagi pula, ia tidak akan tega membiarkan kekasih anaknya masuk angin karena dinginnya udara luar.

Tidak beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika turun dengan pakaian sederhana yang sangat manis. Dress wol hangat berwarna biru selutut dengan garis-garis kuning, tas berwarna hitam casual, dan boot berwarna abu-abu. Warna yang sangat ceria di malam yang dingin seperti ini, namun dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya.

"Ibu, kami pergi dulu," Kata Kurapika kepada ibunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil Leorio yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Saya permisi bibi."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Leorio, kau tidak perlu seformal itu terhadapku. Hng, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, jangan sampai membuat Kurapika menunggu atau ia akan menjadi sangat marah. Kau tahu dia itu agak emosian," Kata wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu bibi. Dia kadang menjadi sangat emosian. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Kata Leorio lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kurapika. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan mereka beranjak pergi menjauhi rumah itu.

"Kau mau kemana Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio pada gadis manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Ia tampak sangat dingin hari ini. Terkadang, Leorio bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia menjadi kekasih Kurapika yang sulit di tebak itu. Namun, tak dapat ia jawab. Ia hanya mencintai gadis itu apa adanya. "Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kita akan pergi ke mana saja aku mau."

"Aku mau ke toko hewan."

"Jangan bercanda, Kurapika. Tidak ada toko hewan yang buka pada malam hari," Kata Leorio menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mencari tombol penghangat dan menekannya beberapa kali hingga merasa tingkat kehangatannya pas bagi mereka. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar memuakkan! Belum juga salju turun, suhu udara sudah turun dengan drastis.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, dokter?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada bercanda. Leorio lalu tersenyum lembut. Kekasihnya yang ia kenal tampaknya sudah 'kembali'.

"Biasa saja. Kau pasti akan mengetahuinya setelah kau kuliah nanti. Bagaimana sekolahmu Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio balik.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Leorio, apa kau memperhatikan rumah di seberang rumahku itu? Yang bercat putih. Kau tahu siapa yang akan tinggal di sana?"

"Yang aku tahu, orang itu akan tinggal di sana mulai minggu depan. Peralatannya mulai akan di masukkan besok. Dan yang aku tahu, yang akan menempati rumah itu adalah seorang nenek tua yang sudah renta. Anaknya adalah orang yang sangat kaya," Jawab Leorio. Matanya terfokus pada jalan raya. "Sayang sekali anaknya tidak mengurus orang tuanya dengan baik," Lanjutnya.

"Ah, berbicara tentang tetangga yang baik. Aku jadi ingin ke suatu tempat, Leorio," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. Leorio tertawa di buatnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan relasinya, tapi kalau kau mau ke sana, akan aku antar. Kau memang gadis aneh," Kata Leorio sambil tertawa geli.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau terpikat karena gadis aneh ini," Kata Kurapika sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Leorio yang duduk di sampingnya.

Leorio membelokkan mobilnya kesebuah jalan yang tidak begitu ramai, sekedar untuk mencegah kemacetan yang sering terjadi di York Shin. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, ia mempercepat mobilnya agar segera sampai ke tujuan mereka.

Leorio memperhatikan Kurapika yang langsung turun dari mobil dan memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Kurapika yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam lift. Ia menekan tombol 15 dan lift segera terangkat. Menuju ke lantai teratas gedung itu.

"Kau lihat Leorio? Tempat ini memang selalu mengagumkan."

Leorio memandang mata biru yang menatap lurus kearahnya tersebut, dan membalas dengan senyuman singkat. "Melihat kota dari tempat tinggi memang selalu menarik."

Kurapika lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah teleskop berukuran sedang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia memperhatikan kota dari teleskop itu. Sesekali ia akan menggerakkan teleskop itu ke kiri lalu ke kanan, seakan-akan ia sedang mengintai sesuatu dari ketinggian.

Leorio berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika menuju ke sebuah mesin minuman yang berada tidak jauh di sana. Ia membeli dua minuman hangat dan memberikannya kepada Kurapika.

"Minumlah, selagi masih hangat."

"Terima kasih, Leorio," Kurapika lalu meninggalkan teleskopnya dan duduk di samping Leorio. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau cintai dengan pemandangan indah kota York Shin sambil meminum susu hangat.

"Kau mau kemana minggu depan?" Tanya Leorio dengan sangat lembut. Terlihat olehnya rona merah tipis di wajah Kurapika.

"Jangan bodoh, minggu ini belum berakhir, dan kau sudah membicarakan minggu depan."

"Apa kau mau pergi ke konser amal minggu depan?" Tanya Leorio sekali lagi.

"Minggu depan? Kurasa saat itu ibu dan adik-adikku sudah kembali ke New York dan aku harus tinggal di rumah. Tidak bisakah kita menontonnya di rumah?" Tanya Kurapika kembali kepada Leorio. Kurapika melihat Leorio tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan saja minumanmu lalu kita pulang."

"Apa kita harus pulang sekarang, Leorio?"

Wajah Kurapika sedikit memelas. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Kesibukannya di sekolah menjadi penghalang baginya untuk bertemu dengan Leorio di luar hari libur. Ia menatap mata Leorio dalam.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini lebih lama," Leorio menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan tersenyum "Kalau kau mau."

Kurapika tersenyum senang. Sangat menyenangkan berada di ketinggian seperti ini. Mungkin sebagian gadis akan ketakutan berada di gedung setinggi ini, namun tidak untuk Kurapika. Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini. Dengan pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Leorio. Rasanya ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir.

-OoO-

TOK TOK TOK

Kurapika mendengus kesal. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih ini namun sama sekali belum ada tanggapan dari si pemilik rumah. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu di buka pelan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat.

"Eh? Kemana nenek yang ada di rumah ini? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Kurapika ketika melihat pemuda itu. Ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam rumah ketika melihat pemuda tersebut yang membukakan pintu baginya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda ini setelah nenek baik hati itu pindah kemarin. Yang sempat ia lihat hanya nenek berambun putih dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya aku yang tinggal di rumah ini. Mungkin kau salah rumah, kawan."

Kurapika merasa sangat malu di buatnya. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya dan kembali membawa kue tart besar di tangannya pergi. Rasanya lebih baik baginya untuk di telan bumi dari pada memandang pemuda ini lebih lama.

"Hei!"

Kurapika menolehkan pandangannya kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sopan, tak ingin membuat kesan pertamanya jelek.

"Nenekku ada di dalam. Kau boleh masuk."

Kurapika sedikit merasa jengkel. 'Apa-apaan pemuda ini?' Batinnya mengamuk.

Kurapika lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda itu untuk memasuki rumah baru bercat putih yang berada tepat di seberang rumahnya. Di lihatnya seorang nenek beruban sedang duduk di dekat perapian yang hangat.

"Nenek, ini aku bawakan kue," Kata Kurapika sambil memberi sebuah kue besar di hadapan nenek itu, paling tidak, ia dapat berteman dengan nenek itu. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, ia ingin menunjukkan kebaikannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kurapika-chan," Balas nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Nenek itu lalu mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu cucu nenek? Dia tidak tampak ramah sepertimu, nek. Bagiku dia orang yang sedikit menakutkan," Kata Kurapika jujur sambil membuka percakapan dengan tetangga barunya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya dengan baik. Semua orang juga berkata seperti itu padanya pada pertemuan pertama," Jawab nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya kemudian menjadi tawa kecil yang tertahan ketika ia melihat Kuroro datang sambil membawa minuman di tangannya. "Lihat kan? Dia anak yang baik. Dia bahkan menyuguhkan minuman untuk kita, dia benar-benar anak yang sopan."

"Terima kasih," Kata Kurapika sambil menyeruput pelan teh yang di berikan oleh pemuda berambut hitam tadi. Kurapika memandang pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jujur saja Kurapika merasa pemuda menyebalkan itu tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

"Bukankah kau bersekolah di Hunter High School, Kurapika?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Iya, nek. Ada apa?"

"Bagus sekali. Bisakah kau naik ke atas dan membantu Kuroro mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya?" Pinta nenek itu. Kurapika tak mampu menahan tawanya. Ia lalu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kuroro, ayo antar tamu kita ke kamarmu. Dia akan menolongmu, Kuroro," Nenek itu berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Pemuda berambit hitam itu lalu memutar bola matanya dan melangkah pergi. Ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga lalu terhenti pada anak tangga ketiga.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ikut denganku," Kata pemuda bernama Kuroro itu sambil memandang gadis pirang yang duduk di samping neneknya.

"A-aku? Ma-maaf."

Kurapika lalu segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mengikuti pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ia lalu memasuki sebuah kamar besar yang tertata dengan sedemikian rapi. Ranjang berukuran king size berada tepat di samping jendela, di sisi kiri kamar terdapat meja belajar dan rak buku besar dan berisi banyak buku-buku yang menarik menurut Kurapika. Karpet bulu berwarna abu-abu menutupi seluruh lantai kamar itu. Membuat kamar itu. Semakin tampak mewah bagi Kurapika.

"Jadi, namamu Kuroro ya? Kau mau bersekolah di Hunter High School? Tenang saja, gedung sekolah putra berbeda dengan gedung putri, jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah berkenalan," Kata Kurapika sambil mengecek tas hitam kulit milik Kuroro.

"Tidak perlu," Kata Kuroro menyingkirkan tangan Kurapika dari tasnya. "Nenekku selalu memandangku sebagai anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku benci itu. Aku sudah 17 tahun dan aku sudah dewasa."

Kuroro lalu duduk di sofa putih bersih yang ada di kamarnya. Tanpa perintah, Kurapika lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia memandang mata hitam itu dalam.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu Kuroro. Kau hanya belum menyadari semua itu," Kata Kurapika lembut. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Kuroro.

"Aku sungguh bodoh sampai-sampai menceritakan semua ini pada orang asing sepertimu," Kuroro lalu memandangi Kurapika. "Kalau tidak salah, namamu Kura-"

"Iya, Kurap-"

"Ah! Iya! Tepat sekali namamu Kurang Pintar kan?" Kata Kuroro seenaknya menginterupsi kata-kata Kurapika.

"Namaku Kurapika, bodoh! Ku-ra-pi-ka," Jawab Kurapika kesal. Pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik pemuda di hadapannya. Namun sayang semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Betul kataku. Baiklah, Kurapika bodoh. Sebelumnya aku heran dengan margamu. 'Bodoh' bukan narga yang pantas untukmu."

"Bodoh memang bukan margaku. Margaku adalah Ku-"

"Aku tahu. Diam sajalah. Namamu lebih cocok dengan Kurapika Dungu. Itu mungkin lebih pantas di bandingkan dengan kata bodoh. Tapi aku bersedia mengganti namamu," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa.

Kurapika benar-benar kesal. Ia lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan milik Kuroro, lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut.

"Hey! Kau harus mengganti rugi semua ini! Wajahku adalah modal utama keberhasilanku. Kembali kau Dungu!" Teriak Kuroro sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia mengurut pelan pipinya yang memerah akibat pukulan keras dari Kurapika.

"Itu pantas buatmu," Balas Kurapika sebal tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kembali kepada Kuroro. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berpamintan kepada nenek tua bersenyum manis yang masih setia duduk di dekat perapian hangat.

'Awas kau Kuroro!' Batin Kurapika.

-OoO-

"Kurapika, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Menchi sensei?" Tanya seorang gadis manis bernama Ponzu.

"Sudah. Apa kau mau menyalin PRku seperti biasanya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memang temanku yang paling baik, Kurapika," Kata Ponzu bersemangat sambil memeluk pelan Kurapika. Yang di peluk hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Hei, Kurapika. Apa kau sudah melihat murid baru di gedung putra? Sebagian gadis-gadis menunggunya di depan gerbang masuk. Yah, berhubung kita tidak di izinkan sama sekali untuk melanggar batas wilayah sekolah putra," Kata Ponzu sambil terus menyalin PR milik Kurapika.

"Tidak. Apa peduliku," Jawab Kurapika dingin. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan murid baru itu. Lagi pula, sebelum murid itu menginjakkan kaki di Hunter High School, dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu-Pemuda yang menyebalkan.

"Kyaaaa! Dia tampan sekali! Kau lihat tidak? Dia tersenyum kepadaku!"

Kurapika dan Ponzu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk. Beberapa murid perempuan sedang meributkan murid baru di gedung putra tersebut. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ingin melibatkan diri bersama segerombolan gadis genit di sana dan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Samar-samar mereka masih dapat mendengar gosip dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku harus mendapatkan nomor ponselnya."

"Tidak! Aku yang akan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya terlebih dahulu!"

"Kalau begitu kita minta saja saat mereka sedang menggunakan lapangan olahraga! Kalau tidak salah, siang nanti mereka akan menggunakan lapangan olahraga bukan?"

Kurapika dan Ponzu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Bagi mereka berdua, tindakan segerombolan gadis itu tidak berguna. Cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Bukan dengan cara paksa seperti yang mereka lakukan tersebut.

Kurapika menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan bosan. Suasana di kelasnya sudah benar-benar seperti pasar. Ia melihat gedung sekolah putra yang berada di hadapan gedung sekolah putri. Gedung mereka hanya di batasi dengan lapangan olahraga yang sangat luas. Sementara penghubung antara kedua gedung tersebut adalah sebuah gedung adminstrasi. Gedung administrasi merupakan gedung dengan penjagaan terketat di Hunter High School. Selain untuk menjaga agar soal ujian tidak bocor ke tangan para murid, penjagaan itu juga di fungsikan untuk menghindari kontak para murid putra dan putri. Sebuah peraturan yang aneh memang, tapi begitulah peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Kurapika. Menurutmu, kalau kepala. Sekolah kita di ganti, apa kita akan bebas berkeliaran di gedung administrasi?" Tanya Ponzu. Ia mengembalikan buku Kurapika, tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai menyalin.

"Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu. Tapi, mungkin akan di buat peraturan baru di sekolah ini."

Waktu berputar dengan sedemikian cepatnya. Kurapika dan Ponzu berjalan menuju kantin. Kantin sekolah berada di lantai paling dasar dari gedung administrasi. Tempat ini merupakan tempat satu-satunya murid dari gedung putra dan putri dapat bertemu dan berinteraksi. Beberapa muris malah beranggapan bahwa istirahat adalah waktu bersosialisasi yang sebenarnya. Kurapika dan Ponzu lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari jendela kaca.

"Dungu."

Kurapika menoleh seketika mendengar kata itu. Ia lalu menyipitkan matanya sebal melihat seorang pemuda menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Rasanya ia akan tertimpa kesialan hari ini. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kuroro. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk, mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mengenal anak baru itu?" Tanya Ponzu.

"Apa aku tampak mengenalnya?"

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Hai semuanya! Sends kembali dengan membawa cerita gajeba. #plak Sends minta review dari para readers. *ngilang*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: My Neighbour

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC

Kuroro memandangi langit-langit rumah milik Kurapika. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada suara berisik dari dapur. Ia kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan dan berinisiatif untuk menyusul sang pemilik rumah ke dapur. Ia menyandarkan badannya ke pintu dapur dan mengamati tindakan sang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas keramik.

"Ternyata selain dungu kau juga ceroboh."

Kurapika tidak memperdulikan ejekan dari tamunya itu. Ia terus saja membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kurapika lalu mengambil gelas keramik baru dari lemari dan menuangkan kopi hangat ke dalamnya. Dengan sebal ia membawakan kopi tersebut untuk tamunya yang menyebalkan.

"Ambil ini atau kubunuh kau," Kata Kurapika dingin kepada Kuroro sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi. Dengan ragu, Kuroro menerima kopi tersebut.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja bila meminum kopi ini? Jangan-jangan kau memasukkan detergent sebagai gulanya! Teganya kau terhadap tetanggamu yang tampan ini," Kata Kuroro dengan ekspresi berpura-pura terkejut dan menyingkirkan kopi buatan Kurapika dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan kuracuni di rumahku sendiri, bodoh! Aku tidak mau di hantui oleh hantu narsis bin aneh di rumahku sendiri! Sebaiknya cepat kau habiskan kopimu, segeralah menyalin catatanku, dan angkat kaki dari rumahku!" Kata Kurapika memerintah dengan sebal. Ingin rasanya ia menendang tamunya ini segera. Ia tidak ingin Kuroro berada di sini ketika Leorio datang nanti.

Kuroro lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan meneguk kopi buatan Kurapika hingga habis. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Kurapika. "Kopi buatanmu tidak enak," Katanya berbohong. Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai kopi buatan Kurapika. Ia lalu mengambil catatan Kurapika lalu membawanya pulang.

"Kuroro brengsek!" Kata Kurapika sambil berteriak ketika melihat Kuroro keluar dari rumahnya tanpa pamit dan langsung saja membawa pulang catatannya yang belum selesai ia catat. Teriakan-teriakan Kurapika mereda ketika ia melihat jam dindingnya yang sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia lalu segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, karena sebentar lagi Leorio akan datang.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro mendengar teriakan Kurapika berhenti. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menjahili Kurapika yang emosian itu. Tapi dia belum tahu harus menjahili Kurapika dengan cara apa. Setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia segera masuk dan melanjutkan catatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kuroro, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Belajarnya di lanjutkan nanti saja," Kata nenek Kuroro lembut. Dengan malas Kuroro beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan ikut dengan neneknya untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Bukankah Kurapika sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita?" Pertanyaan itu memecah keheningan. Kuroro lalu memandang neneknya lalu tersenyum.

"Entahlah nek. Aku tidak berpikir untuk mengundang gadis itu."

"Lain kali kau harus mengundangnya. Dia anak yang baik. Kasihan dia harus tinggal sendiri di rumahnya," Kata nenek Kuroro sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

Kuroro lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, lalu kembali mencatat. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki tetangga yang rajin sehingga ia dapat mencatat pelajaran dari tetangganya dan bisa bolos seenaknya di sekolah. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Di tambah lagi tulisan Kurapika rapi dan mudah di baca.

Setelah selesai mencatat, Kuroro langsung berinisiatif untuk mengembalikan buku milik Kurapika. Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Kurapika. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroro ingin tahu siapa yang datang ke rumah Kurapika. Ia kembali memasuki rumahnya dan naik ke kamarnya. Ia melihat keluar dari jendela kamarnya dan melihat ke arah ruang tamu Kurapika.

"Wah, ternyata gadis mengerikan itu punya pacar. Apa laki-laki itu tidak tahu sifat asli nenek sihir seperti Kurapika?" Kata Kuroro sambil memperhatikan dari jendela. Ia melihat Kurapika duduk di samping Leorio sambil menonton sebuah acara di TV yang entah apa, Kuroro juga tidak dapat memastikannya. Satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan, Kurapika tampak bosan. Dengan segera ia mengambil kamera polaroidnya dan mengarakhan kameranya tepat di depan teropong panjang miliknya.

KLIK!

Satu foto berhasil di ambil oleh Kuroro. 'Ini bisa menjadi ancaman buat gadis itu' pikirnya. Setelah ia mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya beberapa kali, gambar pada hasil fotonya mulai terlihat jelas. Ia memandang hasil fotonya dengan mata terbelalak. Foto Kurapika sedang tersenyum manis terambil oleh kameranya. Entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikan foto itu sebagai ancaman.

Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan kameranya, memfokuskannya pada Kurapika dan seorang pria di sampingnya. Kuroro membaca gerak tubuh Kurapika dan pada saat yang dirasanya tepat, ia memotret gadis itu. Hasilnya, ia mendapatkan foto gadis itu sedang menguap saat sedang menonton acara TV. Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menyelipkan foto memalukan itu di buku Kurapika dan segera berjalan untuk mengembalikan buku itu.

-OoO-

TOK TOK TOK

Kurapika mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Tentu saja ia sangat bersyukur karena ia jadi tidak harus berkutat di hadapan TV lebih lama. Ia lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Leorio yang masih asyik menonton konser amal di TV. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai konser amal itu. Hanya saja ia akan lebih senang dengan melihatnya secara langsung. Namun entah karena kebodohan apa ia menolak tawaran Leorio sebelumnya.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya pelan. Ia melihat Kuroro tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya tampak senang kini berubah menjadi kusut. Ia menerima buku itu dan segera menutup pintu.

Kurapika lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya, menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tasnya lalu kembali ke ruang duduk untuk menemani Leorio yang sedang menonton.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya Kurapika. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya sekarang dari pada harus menonton konser membosankan itu.

"Ya, mungkin kopi."

Senyum Kurapika mengembang. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Leorio, sedangkan ia mengambil jus jeruk dingin untuknya. Tidak berapa lama ia kembali ke ruang duduk dengan membawa minuman.

"Terima kasih, Kurapika. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang datang tadi? Aku tidak melihatnya masuk," Tanya Leorio sambil menyesap kopinya yang masih panas. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kopi buatanmu memang selalu enak."

"Ah, yang tadi itu hanya orang aneh. Tidak masalah, dia sudah ku atasi," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyun manis. "Dan, masalah kopi, tentu saja aku hebat! Karena ayahku adalah seorang barista yang handal. Sayang ia sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus cafenya."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku tinggal di New York. Kau pasti sudah tahu itu. Dia pasti sibuk mengurus adik-adikku dan cafe ayahku di New York. Kau ingat kata-kata ayahku waktu ia bertemu denganmu dulu?" Tanya Kurapika pada Leorio.

"Aku ingat. Dia bilang dia akan berusaha membuat cafe yang terkenal di seluruh dunia."

"Ya, tepat sekali! Kau tahu, sekarang dia sedang berusaha mewujudkan impiannya itu. Ayahku sedang berusaha untuk membuka sebuah cafe di Jepang dan China," Ujar Kurapika senang. Senyuman terukir dengan indah di wajahnya. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya.

"Ayahmu memang orang yang sangat hebat. Aku mengaguminya."

"Leorio, kau tahu pemuda yang tinggal di seberang itu? Dia sangat menyebalkan! Jangan berurusan dengannya. Neneknya baik, tapi cucunya brengsek," Kurapika mulai bercerita banyak tentang Kuroro kepada Leorio. Hal itu hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman dari Leorio. Leorio tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia sudah mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang namun sama sekali belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kurapika, aku harus pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan, entah berapa lama," Kata Leorio setelah berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Wajahnya tampak murung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Studi banding. Apa kau tidak apa-apa di sini? Maksudku, kau sendirian tanpa orang tua di sini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuat keputusan apakah aku harus mengambil tawaran ini atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu," Kata Leorio. Kurapika dapat melihat ekspresi bingung dan khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa pergi kalau kau mau. Kau ingat, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula, aku bisa lebih aman sekarang. Nenek yang tinggal di seberang sana sepertinya sangat menyangiku. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu Leorio. Jadilah dokter yang hebat."

Leorio memeluk Kurapika dengan sangat erat, seakan mereka akan berpisah untuk selamanya. Kurapika membalas pelukan itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leorio. Sesekali ia mengelus pelan punggung Leorio untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau harus mengejar cita-citamu, Leorio," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dari seberang, Kuroro mengamati Kurapika. Ia benar-benar kebingungan melihat perbedaan sikap Kurapika. 'Apa dia memang bisa bertingkah semanis itu?' Batin Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kurapika memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju kalender kecil di atas meja belajarnya dan menyilang beberapa tanggal yang sudah lewat.

"Sudah 2 minggu sejak kau pergi, Leorio. Selama itu pula kau belum mengirimkan kabar apa-apa padaku," Gumam Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lirih dan kembali menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Entah mengapa ia kembali tersenyum melihat dirinya di cermin.

Kurapika berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ke arah dapur. Dari arah tangga ia dapat mendengar suara berisik di dapur. 'Apa ibu pulang kemari?' Pikirnya.

Belum sempat ia melirik untuk melihat siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di dapurnya ia di kejutkan oleh seorang yang membawa sekotak perkakas dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dengan sangat terkejut ia berteriak dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dari tangga.

"Dungu. Hei kau bodoh! Sadarlah. Buka matamu, kau belum mati."

Kurapika membuka matanya pelan. Ia melihat Kuroro menggendongnya ke sofa miliknya. Kembali teriakan Kurapika menggema. Ia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat di bencinya sekarang tengah menggendongnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Kau bisa membuatku tuli!" Kata Kuroro sambil menurunkan Kurapika dari gendongannya. Ia berjongkok lalu mengurut pelan kaki Kurapika yang terkilir. "Apa sangat sakit? Maafkan aku."

Kurapika belum dapat mencerna kejadian ini. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kuroro, manusia yang sangat menyebalkan itu meminta maaf padanya? Bahkan ia mengurut kakinya yang terkilir. Kurapika menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia berharap ini cuma mimpi. Tiba-tiba ia menampar pelan pipi Kuroro.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Wajahku adalah modal utamaku meraih kesuksesan!" Protes Kuroro ketika Kurapika menamparnya pelan.

"Kau masih menyebalkan. Berarti ini bukan mimpi," Kata Kurapika kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kuroro, apa yang terjadi dengan penyusup tadi? Apa dia sudah pergi?" Lanjut Kurapika bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis dungu. Pintu depanmu di rusak. Aku datang untuk memperbaikinya. Tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak dan terjatuh dari tangga. Sungguh bodoh."

"Sudah. Kakimu mungin masih akan terasa sakit selama beberapa hari, tapi kau tidak perlu bolos karena itu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Lagi pula kau harus terus mencatat pelajaran dan aku akan menyalin catatanmu begitu kau pulang."

Kuroro lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kuroro berbalik dan memandang Kurapika sejenak. "Apa kau sudah makan? Kurasa belum. Tunggulah di sini sebentar," Kata Kuroro lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke arah dapur.

"Te-terima kasih Kuroro."

Mata Kurapika tertuju kepada Kuroro. Ia masih belum dapat mempercayai semua ini. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi begitu baik hari ini? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benak Kurapika. Belum semua pertanyaan itu terjawab, Kurapika melihat Kuroro keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua mangkuk mie instant yang masih panas.

"Makanlah. Jangan banyak tanya dan jangan banyak bicara. Aku melakukan ini karena nenekku. Dia melihat sekelompok anak berandalan. Dan menyuruhku untuk langsung datang kemari."

"Terima kasih Kuroro. Walaupun ini semua kau lakukan karena terpaksa, setidaknya kau sudah menolongku," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum lembut. Mungkin ini menjadi senyum tulus pertamanya untuk Kuroro. Kurapika lalu mengambil mie tersebut lalu memasukkan sesendok ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hueeek! Tidak enak. Apa ini? Hambar! Apa kau sudah memasukkan bumbu kedalamnya? Kau mau meracuniku? Keparat kau Kuroro!" Teriak Kurapika setelah memakan mie buatan Kuroro.

"Diam dan makan saja! Kau harus bersyukur aku mau menolongmu di saat seperti ini," Kata Kuroro sambil memasukkan sesendok mie instant yang ia masak tadi. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba merubah. Ia memandang Kurapika yang emosinya sedang memuncak oleh karena perbuatannya. Ia lalu meletakkan mangkuknya ke atas meja dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mie ini benar-benar tidak enak," Lanjutnya memelas.

Kurapika melihat semburat merah di pipi Kuroro. Ia tertawa melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda narsis itu merasa malu. Tawa Kurapika meledak. Ia tidak mampu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah bodoh Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sebenarnya? Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Ini masakan pertama yang aku ciptakan dan aku gagal," Kata Kuroro setengah berteriak. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi malu. Tawa Kurapika semakin meledak.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja," Kata Kurapika sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke arah dapur. Tawanya sesekali meledak ketika mengingat ekspresi Kuroro tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika berjalan pelan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua mangkuk mie instant, secangkir kopi hangat dan segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Makanlah. Setidaknya buatanku lebih baik dari pada buatanmu tadi," Kata Kurapika kepada Kuroro sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, terima kasih," Balas Kuroro sambil menerima makanannya. Sesekali ia menatap sebal gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?"

"Tidak ada," Jawab Kurapika sambil menahan tawanya. Ia lalu mengambil jus jeruknya dan meneguknya.

Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika sebentar. "Kau suka jus jeruk?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jus jeruk terasa sangat menyegarkan. Kau juga suka?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku hanya bertanya. Waktu itu kau juga meminum jus jeruk."

"Hah? Kapan?" Tanya Kurapika sambil mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat kapan Kuroro pernah melihatnya meminum jus jeruk.

"Ah, lupakan saja."

-OoO-

"Kurapika! Aku melihatnya! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau berangkat ke sekolah bersama murid baru itu? Ada apa dengan kakimu? Apa kau terkilir? Kenapa kau bisa terkilir?" Tanya Ponzu bertubi-tubi kepada Kurapika. Ia benar-benar syok melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Pertanyaan mana yang harus aku jawab terlebih dahulu, Ponzu?" Tanya Kurapika balik. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Ponzu.

"Baiklah, mari kita luruskan bersama. Pertama, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Kuroro?"

"Karena dia membuat kakiku terkilir beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Apa? Terkilir? Oleh Kuroro? Ceritakan padaku," Pinta Ponzu. Kurapika menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mulai menceritakannya kepada Ponzu.

"Ceritanya panjang. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tetanggaku beberapa waktu lalu, lalu tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku karena ingin memperbaiki pintu rumahku. Dia membuatku terkejut dan dia membuatku terjatuh dari tangga."

"Aku bingung, Kurapika. Sebenarnya nasibmu itu beruntung atau sial," Kata Ponzu setelah mendengar kisah Kurapika.

"Aku rasa aku sial karena dia."

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat mereka harus menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Kurapika melihat seorang guru berambut merah muda memasuki ruang kelas. Entah mengapa pelajaran-pelajaran yang di berikan oleh gurunya hanya berlalu begitu saja. Dia hanya mencatatkan penjelasan Menchi sensei tanpa memahaminya sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk belajar hari ini.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia melihat sekumpulan orang sedang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan olahraga. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya. Dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya dan melihat sebuah pesan baru. Ia membuka pesan itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika membaca pesan baru tersebut.

'Akhirnya kau memberi kabar, Leorio.' Batin Kurapika.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat semua teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul di samping jendela sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Menchi sensei menjadi sangat marah di buatnya namun tidak seorangpun dari mereka berinisiatif untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Menchi sensei lalu ikut mengintip dari jendela, ia penasaran apa yang membuat murid-muridnya dapat berteriak-teriak histeris seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa! Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Wah, apa dia tersenyum kepadamu Machi?"

"Tidak, dia tersenyum kepadaku!"

Kurapika ikut penasaran. Ia memandang lapangan olahraga di bawah. Sebelum pandangannya sampai ke lapangan olahraga, ia melihat gadis-gadis kelas lain dari gedung putri ikut memandang ke bawah. Tampaknya tidak ada yang memperdulikan pelajarannya lagi karena sesuatu di bawah sana. Ia lalu melihat ke lapangan olahraga. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

'Apa yang di lakukan si bodoh itu?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro menggambarkan hati besar di lapangan olahraga yang tertutupi pasir dan tertawa renyah di bawah sana. Ia memandangi gadis-gadis yang berteriak-teriak histeris sambil tersenyum lembut. Pandangan mata Kurapika bertemu dengan Kuroro selama beberapa saat. Kuroro lalu tersenyum mengejek dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Sepertinya itu tertuju untukmu Neon!"

Kurapika kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Beberapa gadis lain mulai kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Kurapika merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Kuroro membuat gambar itu untuk dirinya. Pandangan Kurapika terhadap Kuroro berubah. Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan hal itu. Ia juga tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

Pelajaran berakhir dengan cepat. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar. Kurapika sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kurapika, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Ponzu sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas itu.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin kakiku terinjak karena berdesak-desakan di kantin."

Ponzu lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di kelas tersebut. Kurapika hanya terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gedung sekolah putri benar-benar tenang saat istirahat makan siang. Ia tidak menyangka gedung sekolahnya yang begitu berisik bisa menjadi setenang ini saat istirahat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya.

"Halo?" Kata Kurapika menjawab panggilan dari seberang sana. Senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu saja. Cepatlah kembali. Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Kata Kurapika lalu menutup teleponnya.

Kurapika memandang keluar melalui jendela di sampingnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan dengan suara derit meja di hadapannya. Ia melihat Kuroro duduk di meja yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh? Bagaimana caramu masuk ke gedung putri?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Kuroro. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Tentu saja aku masuk dengan cara terhormat. Kau pikir bagaimana caraku masuk di sini? Pintu. Pintu adalah jalan satu-satunya," Kata Kuroro lalu melangkah pergi. Sebelum jarak mereka lebih jauh lagi, Kuroro melemparkan sebungkus roti dan sekaleng jus jeruk dan langsung di tangkap oleh Kurapika.

"Makan itu," Kata Kuroro lalu meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Dasar orang aneh. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai sikapmu."

-OoO-

Kurapika duduk sendirian di ruang tamunya sambil menonton TV. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku teks besar dan buku tulis. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintunya di ketuk pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau lama sekali. Tidak bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat?" Protes Kuroro kepada Kurapika dan langsung memasuki rumah milik Kurapika tanpa di persilahkan.

"Kau harus menyalahkan seseorang yang membuat kakiku terkilir seperti ini," Jawab Kurapika sebal. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Kuroro menuju ke ruang tamunya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Jangan galak seperti itu. Aku hanya datang untuk menyalin PRmu," Kata Kuroro santai. "Apa kau melihatku tadi pagi?"

"Hampir seisi gedung putri melihat perbuatanmu."

"Benarkah? Apa gadis berambut pink itu melihatku?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, Neon?"

"Ya, kurasa gadis yang itu."

"Ya, dia melihatmu. Dia sangat senang karenmu," Jawab Kurapika bosan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi aneh. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Kuroro menggambar hati itu bukan untuknya. Apa? Dia kecewa? Kurapika lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Tidak mungkin ia merasa kecewa. Namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri, perasaan aneh itu tetap ada di dalam dirinya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive: Thanks sdh di review. Yah, mungkin cinta segitiga. Tapi entah sejak kapan alur ceritanya Sends melenceng jadi cinta segiempat T_T.

Reiyana: Thanks sdh review lagi. :) Sends akan berusaha buat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Thanks sdh review lagi. :) Kayaknya belum. Gimana cara gabungnya? #plak

Akhir kata, Sends kembali ngemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: My Neighbor

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC

Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kaca Kurapika. Terdengar cicit burung pipit dari luar, tanda hari sudah pagi. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil, rasanya ia benar-benar malas untuk bangun. Ia bergerak sedikit untuk mengambil boneka beruang besarnya lalu memeluk boneka itu. Sabtu pagi memang hari yang paling menyenangkan untuk bersantai seperti ini. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa kembali tertidur walaupun mustahil baginya untuk dapat kembali ke alam mimpi.

Mata Kurapika kemudian terbelalak sempurna. Ia segera duduk di ranjangnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dengan sebal.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau si brengsek itu akan datang?" Gumam Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu bergegas menuruni ranjangnya yang empuk untuk segera bersiap-siap.

Ketika kedua kakinya berhasil menyentuh lantai dengan sempurna, kembali ia terkejut. Senyum bahagia tampak di wajah putihnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya dengan sedikit keras. Tawanya meledak. Ia melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Akhirnya kakiku sembuh! Kau tidak perlu lagi membantuku, Kuroro brengsek," Kata Kurapika sambil melompat kegirangan. Ia lalu segera berlari menuju ke arah dapur. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak sereal dan susu lalu segera menyantap sarapannya. Rasa bahagianya sungguh amat besar.

Suara dering telepon mengganggu acara sarapannya. Dengan sebal iapun meninggalkan sarapannya dan mengangkat telepon. Tampaknya berita yang di sampaikan sang penelpon kurang menyenangkan Kurapika. Ekspresi bahagianya kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya?" Tanya Kurapika pada seseorang di seberang sana. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," Lanjut Kurapika lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang makannya lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia harus bergegas karena sebentar lagi Kuroro akan datang ke rumahnya.

TING TONG

'Apa Kuroro sudah datang? Sepagi ini?' Batin Kurapika.

-OoO-

"Kuroro, cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

"Aku sudah kenyang, nek. Apa aku harus menghabiskannya sekarang?" Kata Kuroro sambil terus membaca koran paginya. Ia berharap neneknya akan mengatakan kata 'tidak' sekarang.

"Tentu saja kau harus menghabiskannya. Kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, nenek tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar hari ini."

'Ancaman macam apa itu?' Pikir Kuroro. Ia lalu melipat kembali korannya dengan rapi dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Rasa mual kembali ia rasakan.

"Nah, kalau kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu, kau boleh pergi ke rumah Kurapika," Kata nenek Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Kuroro menjadi tersedak di buatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil buku-bukuku dan segera pergi ke rumahnya." Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Kuroro mengambil beberapa bukunya. Ia mengecek kembali buku-buku yang akan di bawanya. Untung saja ia mempunyai tetangga yang baik. Walaupun terkadang tetangganya itu dapat menjadi manusia yang sangat menyebalkan, setidaknya ia bisa berguna juga bagi Kuroro.

Setelah memastikan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa, Kuroro berjalan menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat lurus ke arah rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat sesosok gadis pirang di sana. Tawanya meledak seketika.

"Apa yang di lakukan si dungu itu?" Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa. Ia melihat Kurapika melompat-lompat kegirangan entah mengapa. Ia memperhatikan tingkah bodoh gadis berambut pirang itu dari jendela kamarnya. Sekali lagi tawanya meledak. "Tampaknya kakimu sudah sembuh, Kurapika."

Kuroro melihat Kurapika meninggalkan kamarnya. Iapun berinisiatif untuk segera berangkat ke rumah Kurapika. Ia mengambil buku-bukunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu terjatuh dari antara buku-buku yang ia pegang. Ia menunduk lalu mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh itu. Ia memandang benda itu, sebuah foto yang pernah ia ambil secara diam-diam.

"Padahal kalau kau tersenyum, kau bisa tampak lebih manis, Kurapika," Kata Kuroro lalu menyimpan kembali foto itu di atas meja belajarnya kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berpamitan ke pada neneknya.

Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju ke rumah Kurapika. Rumah itu sepertinya sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Kuroro. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian menekan bel rumah Kurapika dan menunggu beberapa saat. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat Kurapika masih dengan piyama birunya.

"Muka bantal," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa mengejek. Ia memindahkan seluruh buku yang ada di tangannya ke tangan Kurapika dan berjalan memasuki rumah milik tetangganya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Tanya Kurapika dengan setengah berteriak. Ia lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan menuju ke ruang tamu dan menyimpan semua buku-buku Kuroro.

"Apa si bodoh ini mulai lupa cara berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ya! Aku melupakan semuanya kalau ada di dekatmu, termasuk cara berjalan dan berbicara dengan baik."

Kurapika lalu meninggalkan Kuroro di ruang tamu miliknya dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Setelah memberikan buku-bukunya kepada Kuroro, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menyeduh secangkir kopi dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kerjakan saja apapun yang kau mau. Aku mau mandi," Kata Kurapika cuek lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro sendiri.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika yang menjauh darinya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku-buku yang perlu ia salin. Setelah kira-kira 10 menit kemudian, ia sudah selesai mencatat. Ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa lalu menyesap kopinya pelan.

'Enak' Pikir Kuroro. Pikiran yang sama ketika ia meminum kopi buatan Kurapika beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah benar-benar menyukai kopi buatan Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kurapika?" Teriak Kuroro dari bawah. Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroro tampaknya mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Kurapika, kalau kau belum juga turun dalam waktu 10 detik, aku akan naik," Teriak Kuroro lagi. Tetap tidak ada respon. Ia lalu mendecakkan lidahnya sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas rumah itu.

Kuroro lalu membuka sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di samping tangga. Ia memasuki kamar itu tanpa di persilahkan dan langsung duduk di atas sebuah ranjang. Kuroro mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mendecakkan lidaknya sebal mengetahui Kurapika belum juga selesai. Ia lalu menunggu sambil melihat-lihat seisi kamar yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Tidak lama kemudian Kuroro mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika melihat serigai mengerikan Kuroro.

"Hei apa maumu? Kenapa kau bisa muncul di kamarku?" Tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro tidak merespon pertanyaan Kurapika. Ia menarik tangan Kurapika dengan kasar. Membuat Kurapika ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa maumu Kuroro?"

-OoO-

Kuroro melirik gadis pirang di sampingnya. Sepertinya gadis itu masih marah padanya. Ia lalu mengelus pipinya yang masih merah karena tamparan Kurapika tadi. Kuroro lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Berharap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dapat kembali memarahinya seperti biasa. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu tetap diam memandangi jalan raya. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk membuat gadis itu kembali seperti biasanya. Kuroro kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku Kurapika."

"Apa?" Tanya Kurapika dingin. Moodnya masih belum stabil.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika melihat pemuda berada di kamarmu lalu menarik tanganmu paksa dengan kasar?" Emosi Kurapika memuncak.

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang ini. Tolonglah Kurapika. Ini demi keberhasilan seorang Kuroro."

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu bertingkah mencurigakan seperti itu. Cukup katakan kau membutuhkan bantuanku," Kata Kurapika sebal. Ia mendenguskan nafas berat lalu kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kurapika, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," Kata Kuroro sambil tertawa.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah."

Kuroro lalu tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin membuat Kurapika semakin marah dan kesal. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Kuroro kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah mall besar.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kurapika dingin.

"Parkiran di sini terlalu padat. Kita jalan kaki saja," Kata Kuroro lalu turun dari mobilnya. Kurapika kemudian mengikuti Kuroro. Terik matahari mulai membuat kulit Kurapika memerah. Kuroro melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kurapika tampak kepanasan.

Kuroro lalu memasuki sebuah toko aksesoris besar di mall tersebut. Kurapika sedikit kebingungan karenanya. 'Apa yang akan di lakukan si bodoh ini?' Pikir Kurapika. Ia lalu mengikuti Kuroro memasuki toko tersebut.

Kurapika melihat ke sekeliling toko tersebut. Berbagai macam aksesoris pria dan wanita terpajang di toko tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya di dominasi dengan aksesoris wanita. Kurapika memperhatikan sebuah lemari pajangan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung berhiaskan berlian-berlian indah menyerupai bentuk bintang. Ukurannya sedang, dan bentuknya sederhana namun entah mengapa Kurapika merasa tertarik melihat kalung tersebut.

"Sepertinya kalung ini bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika hanya dapat mengangguk melihat Kuroro memasukkan kalung berbentuk bintang itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka. Kurapika melihat ke dalam keranjang tersebut.

"Kau juga membeli aksesoris lain?" Tanya Kurapika sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tetap tampil modis. Akukan tampan," Kata Kuroro memuji dirinya sendiri. Kurapika yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan kalung ini, Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika melihat kalung lain di keranjang belanjaan mereka. Kalung itu terlihat sangat indah. Tiba-tiba saja mata Kurapika terbelalak melihat harga kalung tersebut. "Kalung itu sangat indah, sesuai dengan harganya."

"Apa menurutmua gadis itu akan menyukainya?"

"Dia akan menyukai semua pemberianmu," Jawab Kurapika singkat, kemudian ia terdiam. Kembali perasaan aneh itu ia rasakan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro. Entah mengapa ia ingin menjauhi pemuda itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

Kuroro melihat Kurapika dengan tatapan bingung namun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia membawa seluruh belanjaannya ke kasir. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Kurapika sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap mata biru Kurapika dalam. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi si dungu yang ia kenal. Kuroro kemudian mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada kasir.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

-OoO-

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang perempuan? Lihat porsi makanmu!" Kata Kuroro sambil melihat Kurapika yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Hitung-hitung aku juga jadi tidak perlu makan malam nanti."

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak merasa kekenyangan dengan memakan semua makanan ini?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kuroro. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuat diriku jatuh sakit."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Kuroro terdiam. Seakan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Dia hanya melihat Kurapika yang makan dengan lahap. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memasukkan semua makanan itu ke dalam mulut Kurapika. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, Kurapika tampak sangat lucu sekarang ini.

"Hei rakus, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Kuroro sambil memberikan penekanan lebih kepada kata rakus.

"Masa kerjanya di tambahkan. Dia akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," Terang Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak sangat manis. "Setelah dia pulang nanti, aku akan memberinya kejutan. Leorio pasti akan sangat senang," Lanjut Kurapika.

"Bodoh," Balas Kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak akan senang karena kejutanmu. Dia akan senang karena kau menunggu kepulangannya."

Kurapika terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kuroro. Dalam hati dia membenarkan pernyataan Kuroro tersebut. Kurapika tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Apa benar selama ini dia bodoh? Apa sebaiknya dia tidak membuat kejutan itu? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Kata Kuroro membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar. Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar, Kuroro?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus janji akan cepat. Aku sudah ingin pulang."

"Terima kasih Kuroro," Ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum manis. Kuroro memperhatikan senyum itu. Senyum Kurapika memang tampak manis, tapi senyum itu berbeda dengan yang ada di foto. Ingin sekali Kuroro melihat Kurapika tersenyum seperti pada foto yang ia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kuroro kemudian mengikuti langkah Kurapika. Ia mengikuti Kurapika dari belakang. Ia lalu melihat Kurapika berhenti di sebuah tempat dengan cat berwarna-warni dan berbicara dengan seorang nenek tua yang tampak ramah. Tidak lama kemudian, nenek tersebut tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Kurapika lalu pergi dari sana. Kurapika menoleh kepada Kuroro dan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Siapa nenek itu?" Tanya Kuroro kepada Kurapika.

"Nenek itu adalah penjaga penitipan anak di sini. Aku sering kesini dulu. Nenek itu terkadang tidak punya waktu beristirahat sedikitpun karena mengawasi anak-anak yang di titipkan di sini. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menggantikannya walau sebentar saja. Dan lihat? Dia mengizinkanku untuk menggantikannya sebentar sementara ia makan siang."

Kuroro lalu mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Kurapika memasuki tempat penitipan anak itu. Ia melihat berbagai macam mainan anak di persiapkan di sana. Beberapa anak tampak sedang bermain dengan kolam penuh bola di sana, sebagian lagi bermain dengan mobil-mobilan dan sebagiannya lagi bermain rumah-rumahan. Anak-anak tersebut langsung saja berlarian ke arah Kurapika ketika melihat Kurapika memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kemari Kuroro. Mereka juga ingin berkenalan denganmu," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Itu dia! Senyum yang sama ketika ia bersama pemuda bernama Leorio. Akhirnya Kuroro dapat melihatnya lagi secara langsung. Kuroro lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kurapika dan kerumunan anak-anak itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroro. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," Kata Kuroro ramah. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya di samping Kurapika lalu merangkulnya dengan lancang. "Dan gadis yang di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku."

Mata Kurapika terbelalak sempurna. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pukulannya ke pipi Kuroro. Pukulan itu cukup keras hingga membuat Kuroro menjauh beberapa meter. Anak-anak kecil yang melihat itu lalu bersorak gembira ketika melihat hal itu. Kurapika lalu menunduk sambil membelakangi Kuroro. Gadis itu lalu mulai berbicara dengan anak-anak.

"Nah, itu adalah cara terbaik kalau kalian di dekati oleh orang genit semacam kak Kuroro. Apa kalian sudah paham?"

"Kurapika! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Wajahku adalah modal utamaku mencapai kesuksesan!" Kata Kuroro sambil mengelus pipinya yang membengkak.

'Untung saja ada anak-anak ini. Kalau tidak, Kuroro akan melihat wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat,' Pikir Kurapika dalam hati. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan debaran aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Kak, kenapa wajah kakak memerah?" Tanya seorang anak kecil kepada Kurapika. Sontak saja, Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia berhasil membuat Kurapika malu. Sepertinya ini belum cukup. Dia ingin Kurapika lebih malu lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Kurapika dan Kuroro lalu menoleh melihat nenek tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama nek. Kami senang bisa membantu nenek. Apalagi kekasihku ini sangat suka dengan anak-anak," Ujar Kuroro iseng. Kurapika hanya bisa melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

'Nah, apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Dasar gadis bodoh.' Pikir Kuroro.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang nek. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami bermain sebentar di sini," Pamit Kurapika lalu meninggalkan nenek itu dan berjalan mengikuti Kuroro.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kuroro hanya dapat tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak tahan setiap kali mengingat wajah Kurapika saat malu tadi. Sementara Kurapika hanya dapat mengumpat tidak jelas. Mengutuki Kuroro dengan berbagai macam kata-kata andalannya.

"Kurapika!" Panggil Kuroro sebelum Kurapika menutup pintu rumahnya. Kuroro lalu melemparkan kotak kecil kepada Kurapika. "Ambil itu. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan dua jenis kalung kepada gadis itu bukan?" Lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam. Bahkan kata terima kasihpun tidak dapat terlontarkan. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Kurapika menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersandar di baliknya. Ia memandang isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung bintang yang di lihatnya tadi. Ia memegang kalung itu erat, dan meletakkan kepalan tangannya itu di depan dadanya. Ia menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi, Kuroro. Kau mengacau-balaukan perasaanku," Gumam Kurapika. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes. Membuat jejak-jejak air di pipinya yang mulus.

-OoO-

Kurapika tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Suara ribut dari luar kelas benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia menutup bukunya dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai memainkannya.

"Hei Kurapika. Kau sudah mendengar gosip baru itu?" Tanya Ponzu.

"Demi Tuhan, Ponzu. Berhentilah muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Gosip apa? Kau sendiri tahu dengan jelas kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan gosip."

"Neon. Dia, pemuda itu. Aduh, aku juga bingung bagaimana harus memulainya," Kata Ponzu sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak untuk menyusun kata-katanya lalu kembali mengulangi ceritanya. "Neon dan pemuda bernama Kuroro itu resmi berpacaran sejak hari minggu kemarin!"

PRANG!

Kurapika dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya yang terjatuh. Untung saja ponselnya tidak sampai rusak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Sungguh. Ada perasaan aneh berkecamuk di sanubarinya. Ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Oh. Hal itu sama sekali tidak penting," Dusta Kurapika.

"Padahal, kupikir kau sempat dekat dengan pemuda itu, Kurapika."

-OoO-

Pelajaran di sekolah berlalu begitu saja. Kurapika tidak mampu berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Catatannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus meminjam catatan milik temannya, Ponzu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke halte bus. Sejak kakinya pulih sepenuhnya, ia tidak lagi pulang bersama Kuroro.

Matahari mulai beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Kurapika melangkah dengan lemas ke arah rumahnya. Lembayung senja membuat pandangan Kurapika sedikit terganggu akibat silaunya. Ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, Kurapika melihat seorang pemuda di sana.

"Leorio?" Kata Kurapika tidak percaya. Ia berlari dan langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Leorio. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini?"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu," Kata Leorio sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika mulai terisak di peluka Leorio. Leorio menjadi bingung. Kenapa Kurapika menangis seperti ini? Leorio mengelus pelan punggung Kurapika. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Leorio."

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kujo kazuza phantomhive: Sends dapat kok typonya #dor. Semoga di chapter ini typonya berkurang XD Thanks sdh review.

Reiyana: Sends masih bingung smp skrng. Kira-kira Kurapika di pasangkan sm siapa ya bgusnya?

Kay Lucyifniyx: Sends sdh gabung! Yey #plak Sends barusan mau ganti genrenya. Tapi kalau ceritanya melenceng seperti ini apa masih cocok bergenre romance/humor? Sends bingung T_T

RedMahlova: di chapter ini Kurapika baru sadar kalau selama ini dia itu sudah selingkuh sama Kuroro. Makanya dia nangis *dililit rantaix Kurapika*

Kaoru Hiiyama: Thanks sdh review. Sends sdh berjuang mengurangi typo-typo yg bertebaran di mana-mana #Ngeek Semoga di chapter ini typox sdh berkurang. OwO

Seperti biasanya, akhir kata Sends akan ngemis review dari para pembaca sekalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: My Neighbor

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Pagi kembali menyingsing, seperti biasanya matahari akan terbit di ufuk Timur memancarkan sinarnya. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis muda berambut pirang pagi ini. Ia mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi pada cermin besar di kamarnya. Tangannya meraih sehelai rambut yang mencuat ke atas lalu mencabutnya hingga ke akar. 'Sempuna' Pikirnya. Ia telah memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah tampak rapi dan sopan untuk berangkat ke sekolah di pagi yang indah ini.

Kurapika-Gadis pirang itu mengunci rumahnya dari luar lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke saku mantelnya yang tebal dan hangat. Harus ia akui, hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di musim dingin ini, namun merupakan hari yang terdingin di banding beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Mungkin ini di karenakan oleh periode musim dingin yang akan mencapai puncaknya sebelum musim ini berganti menjadi musim semi yang indah. Kurapika berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Berharap ia dapat memperoleh kehangatan dari rajutan-rajutan benang wol hangat itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat, gadis itu merenung. Apa sebelum musim semi muncul, akan selalu di awali dengan udara dingin yang ekstrim seperti ini? Mengapa sesuatu yang indah harus selalu di dahulukan dengan kepahitan? Sepertinya tubuh kurusnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang. Kurapika lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Di depan matanya, bus yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah telah tiba. Ia berjalan dengan lebih cepat namun tetap berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. Sungguh memalukan apabila ia terjatuh karena licinnya jalan.

Kurapika segera duduk di kursi barisan belakang, di dekat sebuah penghangat untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan walaupun tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tertutupi pakaian tebal. Sungguh sial! Hari terakhir sekolah menjadi hari terdingin. Kurapika benar-benar tidak ingin liburannya terganggu karena masuk angin. Seandainya saja ia tidak harus mengumpulkan semua tugas akhirnya, dia akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, duduk di dekat perapian sambil meminum teh lemon yang hangat. Sayang sekali semua itu hanya ada di pikiran dan angannya. Sekolahnya tidak akan merubah keputusannya, kecuali kota itu dilanda badai besar, serangan mahluk aneh atau semacamnya yang lebih membahayakan.

Sungguh suatu hal yang aneh bagi Kurapika. Apa hari ini busnya memang berjalan lebih cepat? Ia menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Sungguh tidak mungkin bus ini berjalan lebih cepat saat jalanan menjadi licin dan berkabut. Namun, mengapa bus ini sudah dekat dengan sekolahnya? Apa jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya sudah menyempit? Sekali lagi Kurapika menyingkirkan pemikiran bodoh itu. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat mustahil jarak rumah ke sekolahnya dapat menyempit. Lamunan-lamunannya buyar ketika ia merasakan bus sudah berhenti tepat beberapa meter di dekat sekolahnya. Ia segera turun dari bus itu lalu berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Berharap kelasnya bisa lebih hangat dari pada udara luar.

Jarak halte bus ke dalam sekolah seakan bertambah. Kurapika mengutuk udara dingin ini dalam hati. Entah angin apa yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika mengingat pemikirannya di bus tadi. Kalau jarak antar tempat bisa terasa melebar dan menyempit secara semu-seperti yang sedang ia alami baru-baru ini, apa jarak di antara seseorang juga dapat berubah? Tanpa suatu paksaan ataupun pemicu lain yang serupa, pikiran Kurapika teralih pada seorang pemuda. Kuroro Lucifer. Seorang pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Ketika ia mulai merasakan gejolak perasaannya itu, Kuroro memilih gadis lain. Ya, memang jelas selama ini Kuroro hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Tapi, gadis mana yang tidak terpikat oleh seorang Kuroro Lucifer?

Kala itu, hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ketika ia tahu bahwa Kuroro telah menjalin suatu hubungan istimewa bersama seorang gadis. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah memiliki kekasih, yang tentu saja sangat peduli dan mencintainya. Namun perasaan itu tetap juga tumbuh di hatinya. Semakin ingin ia mengacuhkan pemuda bernama Kuroro itu, maka semakin sering ia menemukan hal-hal menarik dan mempesona di dalam diri pemuda itu. Kurapika bahkan kadang mengutuki dirinya yang menjadi tokoh antagonis di pertunjukannya sendiri. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Semua itu menimbulkan ide-ide yang menurutnya benar, walau bertentangan dengan kata hatinya. Keputusan itu telah bulat dan dia akan mencoba untuk menaatinya. Kurapika akan berusaha menjauhi pemuda bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu, dan mematikan perasaannya sendiri.

-OoO-

Kurapika berjalan menuju ke kantin sendirian. Bagaimana tidak? Ponzu, satu-satunya sahabatnya tidak masuk di hari terakhir ini, dan memilih untuk menitipkan tugasnya pada seorang teman. Jadilah Kurapika harus menjalani hari ini tanpa seorangpun untuk diajak bercakap-cakap. Bukannya tidak dapat bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain, hanya saja ia merasa terlalu malas untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan konyol teman-temannya. Untungnya paling tidak, Leorio masih dapat menemaninya lewat SMS. Kalau saja ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang menciptakan SMS, sudah pasti dia akan menyalami orang itu dan berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada orang itu. Seharian tanpa pelajaran dan tanpa teman untuk berbicara merupakan suatu siksaan tersendiri bagi gadis semacam Kurapika. Seandainya saja sekolahnya mengizinkan untuk pulang lebih awal, ia pasti sudah akan melakukannya dari tadi.

Kurapika membayar makanannya lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja di ujung kantin. Memang tempat itu kurang strategis untuk menikmati makan siang, tapi meja itu dekat dengan penghangat udara. Tentu saja Kurapika akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di meja itu lalu mulai menikmati makanannya. Semangkuk sup kentang makaroni hangat yang gurih. Makanan yang sangat sederhana namun begitu nikmat ketika kuah hangat itu memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Sup yang tampak enak."

Kurapika tidak mendongakkan kepalanya sama sekali. Ia mengenal suara itu dan sama sekali tidak ingin untuk membalas kalimat orang tersebut. 'Kau sama sekali tidak melontarkan pertanyaan dan aku merasa tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan itu, Kuroro Lucifer,' Batin Kurapika.

Merasa terabaikan, Kuroro mengulang lagi kalimatnya namun kali ini dengan menanambahkan beberapa tambahan kata tentunya. "Supmu tampak enak Kurapika. Apa kau mau mengizinkan kekasihmu ini mencicipinya sedikit? Kasihan kalau aku yang tampan ini harus kelaparan di saat gadisku sedang menyantap sup hangat yang enak," Gurau Kuroro.

"Tidak," Jawab Kurapika singkat tanpa memandang wajah Kuroro. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakan pemuda itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pemuda itu. Namun itu konyol, dan sangat sulit mengingat Kuroro adalah tetangganya dan nenek Kuroro terlalu memperhatikannya. "Dan tidak lagi untuk pernyataan terakhirmu. Kau bukan kekasihku."

"Apa kau tega berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kita lakukan beberapa waktu lalu, Sayang?" Kata Kuroro lagi dengan menekankan kata sayang. Tak ayal lagi, Kurapika terpaksa mendongak kepada Kuroro saking terkejutnya dia. Ia memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan sebal. Wajahnya memanas, dan ia hanya mampu berdoa supaya wajahnya tidak benar-benar memerah.

"Kau-" Balas Kurapika, namun terhenti. Secara tidak sengaja ia berpandangan dengan Kuroro. Hari ini pemuda itu tampak benar-benar tampan. Sungguh berbeda dengan Kuroro yang ia lihat kemarin. Hari ini, Kuroro tidak lagi menutupi dahinya dengan sebuah kain putih, namun membiarkan rambutnya menutupi dahinya. Hal itu tentu saja menambah daya tarik seorang Kuroro Lucifer. "Maksudku, Kita tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak wajar. Jadi singkirkan semua pemikiran bodohmu, dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi," Lanjut Kurapika.

"Bagaimana kencan kita waktu itu? Kau tidak mengingatnya lagi? Aku sungguh kecewa," Kuroro mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi pura-pura kecewa dan hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya dengan kebohongannya. Kuroro meletakkan tangannya di dahinya lalu menutup matanya seakan ia benar-benar kecewa sekarang.

"Pertama, kita tidak berkencan waktu itu. Lebih tepatnya kau meminta tolong padaku. Kedua, aku bukan kekasihmu. Ketiga, jangan pernah kau berbicara padaku seakan-akan kita memiliki hubungan khusus," Ketus Kurapika. Ia lalu kembali menunduk dan menghabiskan supnya sebelum sup itu menjadi dingin. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Kuroro. Apa dengan sebegitu mudahnya ia berbicara seperti itu setelah ia memiliki kekasih? Apa Neon tidak akan merasa cemburu kalau mengetahui kalau kekasihnya masih sering mengganggui tetangganya?

"Tapi, nenek di penitipan anak itu menganggap kita sepasang kekasih, Kurapikaku sayang. Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi? Apa wajahku ini sudah tidak dapat menjadi modal kesuksesanku?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kuroro. Dengan susah payah Kurapika menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Kurapika benar-benar merasa di permainkan oleh pemuda ini. Sementara Kuroro, tertawa geli melihat Kurapika. Kuroro dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah itu. Dia merasa sangat sukses membuat gadis itu malu.

'Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat senyuman manismu itu Kurapika. Aku lebih senang melihat wajahmu yang sedang malu,' Batin Kuroro. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tertawa ringan lalu meninggalkan kantin.

-OoO-

Kurapika memasuki rumahnya dan segera menghangatkan dirinya di dekat perapian. Semoga saja cuaca mengerikan ini segera berakhir, sebelum ia membeku dan menjadi pajangan di museum pusat kota. Gadis itu menyimpan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya di dalam kamarnya, karena untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia tidak akan menyentuh peralatan-peralatan itu tentunya. Setelah menyimpan semua peralatannya, Kurapika berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas teh lemon hangat dan duduk di dekat perapian.

Sambil menyesap tehnya, Kurapika sedikit bersenandung. Entah mengapa perasaannya sangat senang. Mungkin salah satu faktornya adalah liburan panjang akhir tahun. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya lalu segera mengangkat panggilan masuknya. Seulas senyum nampak di wajahnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

_"Kau tidak senang aku menelpon? Ah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Yang mana yang ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?"_

"Kau bisa mulai dari kabar buruk, Leorio. Kau tahu? Aku sangat-sangat senang kau menelponku."

_"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ikut senang kalau kau senang. Kabar buruknya, tiga hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Praktek kerja di sebuah rumah sakit bernama John Hopkin's Medicine atau Cleveland Clinic. Sedangkan kabar baiknya, aku akan mengunjungimu malam ini. Mungkin bisa di bilang sebagai ajakan makan malam bersama."_

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Leorio. Aku akan menunggumu, jangan terlambat atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," Kata Kurapika sambil tertawa. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tawanya lalu kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Leorio."

Kurapika menutup teleponnya lalu memegang ponselnya tepat di depan dadanya kemudian tersenyum. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya lalu memandang bara api di hadapannya. Ia kembali tersenyum, entah karena apa.

"Kencan?"

Kurapika tersentak kaget mendengar suara pemuda yang tak asing di telinganya. Belum juga rasa terkejutnya hilang, ia sudah dapat melihat tawa pemuda itu meledak. Pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lalu tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Tangannya di letakkan di perutnya. Sepertinya perutnya menjadi sakit karena tawanya yang terlalu keras.

"Apa lagi maumu? Dari mana kau masuk?" Tanya Kurapika ketus.

"Aku kelaparan. Bisa tolong kau buatkan sesuatu untukku?" Pinta Kuroro. Serigai mengerikan tampak di wajahnya yang tampan. Sebenarnya Kurapika sangat-sangat tidak ingin membantu tetangganya yang menyebalkan ini. Hanya saja, mengingat neneknya keluar kota beberapa hari ini, nurani Kurapika tersentuh.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja. Jangan lakukan apapun yang mencurigakan," Kata Kurapika ketus. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kuroro yang duduk diam di ruang tamunya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil bahan-bahan dan peralatannya lalu mulai memasak. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Kurapika menyuguhkan secangkir kopi panas kepada Kuroro.

"Minumlah. Mungkin masih agak lama jadi bersabarlah."

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam kopiku?"

"Tentu saja gula dan bubuk kopi. Apa lagi yang bisa aku masukkan?" Kurapika mulai merasa sebal kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau memasukkan detergent? Atau kau menambahkan pewangi atau pelembut?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengamat-amati kopinya dengan penuh selidik. Senyuman jahilnya mulai terlihat kembali.

DHUAKH!

"Aduh! Kurapika, tidak bisakah kau bersikap ramah padaku walau hanya sedikit?" Kata Kuroro sambil meringis kesakitan. Pukulan kuat Kurapika pada rahang bawahnya sungguh menyakitkan! Kalau saja Kurapika menambah kekuatannya lagi, mungkin saja Kuroro sudah kehilangan rahang bawahnya.

Kurapika sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata Kuroro. Ia kembali menuju dapur lalu melanjutkan acara masaknya. Kadang ia terpikir, mengapa ia selalu saja bertindak kasar kepada Kuroro? Satu-satunya jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah karena Kuroro sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak membenci pemuda itu. Malah terkadang ia sangat merindukan saat-saat di mana pemuda itu membuatnya kesal. Lamunan Kurapika buyar seketika saat ia merasakan sentuhan di pundak kirinya.

DHUAKH!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" Kata Kurapika geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ponselmu!" Balas Kuroro sambil mengurut dahinya dan memberikan ponsel milik Kurapika. "Sepertinya kau punya pesan baru."

"Maaf, dan terima kasih." Kurapika menerima ponsel itu dan membaca isi pesan masuknya. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya setelah membalas pesan itu.

"Apa tidak cukup kau memukulku atau menamparku dengan tangan? Kenapa kau begitu tega memukulku dengan panci besarmu itu?" Tanya Kuroro dengan ekspresi pura-pura ngambek. "Kau mau melihatku gagal? Kau suka melihat kegagalanku?"

"Aku tahu dan sudah hafal kalimatmu, Kuroro. Apa kau baru saja akan mengatakan 'Kurapika, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Wajahku adalah modal utamaku untuk mencapai kesuksesan.' Seperti itu, kira-kira," Kurapika tertawa melihat ekspresi Kuroro yang seperti itu. Di mata Kurapika, Kuroro sekarang seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. "Duduklah kembali. Makananmu akan segera siap."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kurapika keluar dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup hangat. Aroma sup itu benar-benar menggungah selera Kuroro. Untuk beberapa saat dia sempat berpikir, apa Kurapika memang sebegini mahirnya dalam hal memasak? Kuroro kemudian memindahkan sup itu ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil untuk mencicipinya, sementara Kurapika duduk di sampingnya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang sedang mencicipi sup buatannya seakan meminta pendapat dari pemuda itu.

"Apa nama sup ini?" Tanya Kuroro setelah mencicipi sup itu. Walaupun kelihatannya sederhana, tapi rasa sup itu jauh lebih enak dari pada kelihatannya. "Enak, malah menurutku sup ini sangat enak."

"Zuppa Minestra Mantovana," Jawab Kurapika. Senyumnya mengembang dengan tulus. "Terima kasih, Kuroro. Kau tahu? Sup ini baru pertama kali aku buat. Itu sebabnya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya. Padahal bahan-bahannya sangat mudah," Lanjut Kurapika.

"Berarti aku orang pertama yang mencoba sup ini? Bahkan pemuda mesum itu belum pernah? Wah, aku mengunggulinya," Kata Kuroro dengan santai sambil terus menikmati sup itu. Keahlian masak Kurapika memang tidak dapat di ragukan. Apa ini kelebihan anak yang hidup tanpa orang tua di sisinya? Kuroro lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau bahkan bisa membuatku menikmati masakan Italia. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan masakan Italia. Mungkin yang tidak aku sukai itu aroma oreganonya."

"Tenang saja, tidak ada oregano di dalam sup itu. Lagipula aku kehabisan oregano beberapa waktu lalu," Jawab Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum manis lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kuroro. "Aku mau bersiap-siap. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil nasi sendiri di dapur."

-OoO-

Kurapika memastikan penampilannya malam ini di depan cermin besarnya. Hari ini dia berpenampilan casual namun tetap manis seperti biasanya. Kaos biru tebal bermotif garis-garis dan syal tebal menjadi bagian atasan, sementara untuk bawahan, gadis itu menggunakan celana panjang dan sepatu boot hitam. Setelah memastikan ia tampak rapi, ia menuruni tangga rumahnya lalu merapikan mangkuk yang ada di ruang tamunya. Kuroro sama sekali tidak merapikan mangkuk-mangkuk bekas yang ia pakai dan meninggalkan rumah Kurapika begitu saja. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena saat ini Kurapika tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa-apa. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu Leorio menjemputnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kurapika mendengar suara pintu di ketuk dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat malam," Kata pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kurapika sambil tersenyum ramah. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kau mau menunggu sampai kita membeku di sini?" Kata Kurapika bercanda. Ia lalu mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang berada tepat di hadapan rumahnya.

Tidak ada percakapan yang cukup berarti selama mereka berada di dalam mobil. Yang mereka perbincangkan hanya berbagai macam tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, kegiatan yang akan di lakukan selama liburan, dan kemana mereka akan pergi setelah makan malam. Leorio-pemuda itu membelokkan mobilnya memasuki sebuah parkiran yang terletak di bawah tanah. Ia berputar beberapa kali mencari tempat parkiran yang sesuai. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, sepasang kekasih itu berjalan pelan memasuki lift dan menekan angka 7.

Terkadang, mereka merasa bahwa beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak iri melihat pasangan yang tampak bahagia itu? Si gadis yang berparas bak malaikat, dengan senyum menawan dan siapapun pasti akan tahu kalau dia adalah gadis yang terpelajar. Sementara, si pemuda yang menggandeng tangan gadis manis tersebut tampak sangat berwibawa dan lembut. Sungguh pasangan yang ideal! Kira-kira begitulah pikiran beberapa orang yang melihat pasangan itu.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari sebuah grand piano besar di ruangan itu. Meja untuk berdua dengan lilin di tengahnya, menambah kesan romantis untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan, mereka mulai membuka percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tetangga barumu itu Kurapika? Apa kalian masih sering bertengkar seperti biasanya?" Tanya Leorio. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Kurapika.

"Ya, sesekali ia datang ke rumahku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu itu bukan? Apa aku sudah pernah menceritakanmu ketika dia membuat seisi gedung putri terpesona?" Jawab Kurapika dengan semangat. Leorio kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa teman-temanku meninggalkan tempat duduknya begitu saja. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat gadis-gadis dari kelas lain juga ikut memandang sesuatu di lapangan olahraga. Apa kau tahu? Ternyata Kuroro sedang berdiri di sana! Dia menggambar hati yang sangat besar di tanah kemudian tersenyum."

"Tampaknya dia pemuda yang menyenangkan. Tidakkah kau berpikiran seperti itu, Kurapika?"

"Harus aku akui terkadang dia memang menyenangkan, namun terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan."

Leorio hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kurapika selanjutnya. Sudah beberapa kali dengan sengaja ia mengungkit pembahasan mengenai pemuda bernama Kuroro itu, dan ia selalu mendapati Kurapika menjadi bersemangat. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tentu saja merasa cemburu. Namun bukan Leorio namanya kalau melakukan tindakan bodoh hanya karena cemburu. Lagi pula, tidak semua hipotesis membawa jawaban yang benar, bukan?

Apa memang sudah saatnya dia berbicara jujur kepada Kurapika? Leorio benar-benar ragu. Apa dengan bertanya kepada Kurapika persoalan ini akan selesai? Apa dengan mengutarakan pemikirannya Kurapika akan terluka? Tidak! Dia harus mengutarakannya. Demi kebahagiaan mereka bersama. Namun bukankah ini lebih terlihat seperti menghindari sakit hati untuk dirinya sendiri? Apa dia sudah menjadi seegois itu? Leorio harus mengambil keputusan ini. Harus!

"Kurapika," Panggil Leorio ragu. Pemuda itu menatap mata biru kekasihnya. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Apa ia mengambil keputusan yang salah kali ini?

"Ada apa Leorio? Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa mengemudi kalau kau memang merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi, mungkin tidak akan sebaik ketika kau yang mengendarainya," Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Leorio tidak tega sama sekali merusak senyum indah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin Kurapika menangis hanya karena pemikiran bodohnya. Tapi Kurapika bukanlah gadis bodoh yang polos. Dia pasti akan mengetahui kalau Leorio berbohong ataupun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mungkin bukan saat ini, tapi cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan mengetahuinya. Ia sudah berada dalam keadaan yang sulit. Pilihan manapun sekarang tetap akan membawanya kedalam suatu kehancuran.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Leorio gugup. Dia benar-benar bergumul dengan pikiran dan kata-katanya. Berharap ia tidak membuat persepsi yang salah di benak Kurapika dan membuat gadis itu menangis. "Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika bersama dengan Kuroro?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku.." Kalimatnya terhenti. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya seakan kelu. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan marah Kurapika. Katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Kau percaya aku akan menjadi dokter yang baik bukan? Sekarang, ceritakan saja semua yang ada di hatimu sekarang ini. Anggap saja aku bukanlah Leorio kekasihmu, tapi Leorio si dokter," Kata Leorio sambil tetap tersenyum. Kurapika dapat melihat ketulusan di senyuman itu. Tentu saja dia menjadi yakin untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Leorio. Bukankah mereka sudah cukup mengenal untuk waktu yang lama?

"Aku percaya padamu, Leorio. Aku harap kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini," Jawab Kurapika. Ia menunduk kemudian memainkan jemarinya yang kurus. Tidak lama setelah itu dia memulai ceritanya. Kisah awal pertemuannya dengan Kuroro, apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal kepada Kuroro, dan kapan dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kurapika sudah dapat menyelesaikan kisahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Leorio.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Kurapika. Terima kasih untuk kejujuranmu. Kau benar-benar gadis yang manis. Aku harap setelah ini kita masih akan tetap berteman. Aku akan merelakanmu untuknya. Demi kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi Leorio, dia sud-"

Leorio menyela kalimat Kurapika lagi. "Sudah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Kau tetap temanku, dan aku masih mencintaimu. Cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki bukan?" Leorio mendenguskan nafasnya berat lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Suatu hari nanti, kalau kau merasa masih membutuhkanku, kau boleh kembali kepadaku. Aku pasti akan menerimamu kembali. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi masa lalu yang sia-sia untukku."

"Jadi, semuanya berakhir sampai di sini?" Lirih Kurapika.

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kita hanya akan menjaga jarak beberapa waktu sampai kita mengetahui arah masing-masing. Aku tidak membencimu, Kurapika. Sama sekali tidak. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi setelah aku pulang dari praktekku. Apabila aku masih menemukan kesempatan untuk masuk dalam hidupmu, maka tidak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan itu. Singkatnya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak terikat lagi. Agar kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri akan perasaanmu."

"Terima kasih, Leorio."

"Nah, sekarang. Maukah kau tersenyum lagi untukku?" Pinta Leorio. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya lalu kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Walaupun Leorio sendiri tidak yakin apakah gadis itu sedang berpura-pura kuat di hadapannya.

Pelayan lalu datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengungkit persoalan tadi. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka sambil bersenda gurau seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Siapapun yang melihat mereka sekarang pasti akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurnya, namun tidak lagi. Tidak setelah hubungan mereka putus beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tahu Kurapika? Aku sudah bisa memainkan lagu karya Chopin-Nocturnes op dengan baik sekarang. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?" Kata Leorio.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau. Sejak dulu kau selalu berkata kepadaku kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan memainkannya untukku," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mempersembahkannya untukmu seorang. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku, Kurapika."

Leorio lalu berjalan menuju ke grand piano yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan mulai memainkannya. Jari-jarinya seakan sedang menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Lantunan bunyi yang indah memanjakan telinga. Di sana, sang gadis mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Lagu yang di persembahkan untuknya seorang. Begitu lagu ini berakhir, maka perjalanan hidup mereka akan berubah. Mereka hanya akan menjadi sebatas teman, namun bagi Kurapika itu lebih baik dari pada menjadi musuh.

Lagu itu berakhir. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar. Harus di akui, Leorio sekarang sudah mampu memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Akankah hidup mereka kedepannya menjadi sebaik akhir lagu ini? Entahlah. Hidup baru mereka akan mulai esok pagi. Mereka akan menjadi sepasang sahabat karib. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menentramkan mereka. Besok, lembaran baru itu akan di mulai, tanpa menghapuskan lembaran lama yang sudah lalu.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Thanks sdh review (sekali lagi). Sebenarnya Sends mau bikin penyelesaian di chapter ini. Tapi entah mengapa lagi-lagi Sends menyimpang T_T

Reiyana: Thanks sdh di review lagi. XD Send usahakan Typonya berkurang di chapter ini.

Kembali lagi, Sends ngemis-ngemis review kepada para pembaca sekalian. #DiKacangin


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: My Neighbor

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

'Dingin,' Begitu pikir seorang gadis pirang bernama Kurapika.

Gadis itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis itu seperti orang kebingungan, berjalan di keramaian kota tanpa arah yang jelas. Gadis itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada sakunya, berharap dapat mendapatkan kehangatan. Tubuhnya sudah merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Di hari yang dingin seperti ini, gadis itu nekat berjalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan syal. Hanya dengan bermodalkan celana panjang, kaos tipis dan sweater yang sama sekali tidak mampu membuatnya bertahan di hari sedingin ini. Pastilah semua orang yang melihat Kurapika sekarang menganggap dia sudah gila!

Kurapika berinisiatif untuk pulang setelah ia di tegur oleh seorang tukang roti. Sudah beberapa hari ini tukang roti itu melihat Kurapika yang berjalan seakan-akan sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Awalnya, tukang roti itu hanya membiarkan Kurapika karena tidak ada gunanya menegur seorang gadis yang sedang terpuruk. Namun, hati nuraninya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ketika dia melihat gadis itu hari ini-berjalan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menggunakan pakaian yang cukup tebal, akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk menegur gadis itu. Paling tidak gadis itu bisa pulang dan menghangatkan dirinya.

Sepanjang jalan, berbagai pemikiran berseliweran di benaknya. Gadis itu memandang kesekelilingnya. Salju menumpuk di mana-mana. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika musim dingin baru saja di mulai. Kala itu, dia dan Leorio sedang berdebat mengenai salju pertama yang tidak akan pernah bisa menumpuk. Apa benar cinta pertama juga tidak akan pernah bersemi? Tapi bukankah dia dan Leorio sudah sempat menjalin hubungan, walaupun akhirnya dia harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kurapika berusaha mengalihkan pemikirannya. Terkadang ia merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Kehilangan kekasih dan di saat yang sama orang lain yang telah membuatnya berpaling sudah memiliki kekasih, sungguh nasib yang naas. Lebih buruknya lagi, kekasihnya tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi kenapa pada malam itu dia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan mereka? Apa yang salah dengan dia sebenarnya? Apa Kurapika terlalu banyak berharap pada pemuda bernama Kuroro itu? Dan lagi, apa dia masih pantas berharap di saat pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih?

Gila! Semuanya tidak dapat masuk ke dalam logikanya. Bisa-bisa gadis itu menjadi gila karena berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri selama beberapa hari ini, mengingat kejadian malam itu memang membuatnya sedih dan merasa kehilangan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun? Apa dia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar dapat merasakan sakit itu? Tidak, itu hanya tindakan bodoh. Seharusnya dadanya terasa nyeri, bukan? Apa cintanya kepada Leorio patut di pertanyakan sekarang?

Semakin ia berpikir, ia semakin tidak menemukan penyelesaian. Jalan keluar serasa buntu. Tikungan tajam terasa terlalu banyak, dan jalananpun menjadi bergelombang. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dari kejauhan, Kurapika sudah dapat melihat rumahnya. Dia berharap, rumahnya itu bisa mendekat. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang ini sudah benar-benar menyiksanya.

Putih. Segalanya menjadi putih. Yang dapat di rasakan oleh gadis itu hanya dekapan hangat di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

-OoO-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kuroro tidak melakukan apapun di rumah selain membantu neneknya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kurapika dan mengganggu gadis itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa gadis itu selalu tidak di rumah. Dalam hati, Kuroro berharap agar gadis itu baik-baik saja. Cemas? Tentu saja. Tapi Kuroro berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia, Kuroro Lucifer tidak merasa cemas karena perasaan tertentu.

Kuroro berjalan mengambil sebuah buku yang belum selesai ia baca. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama beberapa hari ini untuk duduk di samping jendela kamarnya sambil membaca buku tersebut. Ia membolak-balikkan buku itu, mencari halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Tidak lama untuk menemukan halaman itu, karena ia menyelipkan sebuah foto sebagai pembatas bukunya. Jemarinya mulai memainkan foto yang ada di tangannya. Perhatiannya sama sekali belum terarah pada bukunya. Kuroro menatapi foto itu lekat-lekat. Tampak foto gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum di samping seorang pemuda.

'Kemana kau sebenarnya beberapa hari ini, Kurapika?' Tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro menyelipkan foto itu di samping kirinya kemudian membaca bukunya, melanjutkan halaman-halaman yang belum ia baca. Kuroro membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut. Rasanya ia menjadi sangat jenuh membaca buku itu. Ia lalu menyelipkan foto Kurapika kembali ke dalam bukunya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, berharap sosok Kurapika muncul saat itu juga. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Kuroro sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kemana gadis itu sebenarnya? Apa dia sengaja menghindari Kuroro? Tapi, apa alasannya? Kuroro sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun pada gadis itu. Dengan susah payah ia mengingat-ingat kejadian di mana ia terakhir bertemu Kurapika. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa gadis itu menghilang? Apa karena dia tidak pamit ketika akan pulang? Ah, sepertinya bukan karena alasan itu.

"Kuroro," Panggilan halus itu memecahkan lamunan Kuroro.

"Ya, ada apa nek?" Jawab Kuroro singkat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya neneknya sembari menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat kepada Kuroro. "Apa karena Kurapika-chan? Oh iya, kenapa dia jarang berkunjung? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Nenek tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Dan, tentang Kurapika, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau harus mengerti, Kuroro. Dia seorang gadis yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian," Neneknya berhenti sejenak untuk menyeruput kopinya. "Kadang, perasaan kita tumbuh saat kita tidak ingin merasakannya. Sehingga, kita tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Nenek, aku bukan pemuda labil yang kebingungan memikirkan soal cinta."

"Yah, tapi gerak-gerikmu tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau cucu nenek. Kau sudah besar dan nantinya akan memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Nenek yakin kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri," Kata neneknya lalu kembali menuju kamar, meninggalkan Kuroro sendirian.

Kuroro menatap secangkir kopi hangat buatan neneknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kopi buatan Kurapika yang biasa ia minum. Pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya adalah, apakah kopi buatan neneknya akan terasa lebih enak di banding buatan Kurapika? Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kuroro dengan segera meneguk kopinya. Jawabannya, buatan Kurapika jauh lebih enak dari buatan neneknya. Apa yang membuat kopi itu terasa istimewa?

Kuroro kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi itu kembali ke meja. Langkahnya membawa dirinya kembali ke dekat jendela, di mana ia dapat menatap rumah Kurapika. Pandangan mata Kuroro teralih pada sesosok gadis yang berjalan dari kejauhan. Rambutnya pirang dengan potongan pendek. Apa itu Kurapika? Apa Kuroro harus berlari ke sana untuk memastikannya? Belum juga pertanyaan itu terjawab, Kuroro melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, dia melihat wajah gadis itu. Memang benar, gadis itu adalah Kurapika. Dengan segera Kuroro menggendong gadis itu dan membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menatap lirih gadis yang ada di hadapannya. 'Pucat sekali dan lagi, suhu badannya sangat tinggi,' Batin Kuroro.

"Kuroro, apa Kurapika baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya dia demam nek. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

BUK!

Kuroro merasakan jitakan keras dari neneknya.

"Tentu saja kita harus merawatnya. Cepat kau ambilkan kompres, dan tambahan selimut!"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kuroro meninggalkan kamar itu dan mengambil selimut tambahan juga kompres. Persis dengan apa yang di perintahkan oleh neneknya.

'Sejak kapan nenek menjadi kasar seperti ini? Pasti di tulari oleh Kurapika,'Batin Kuroro.

-OoO-

Kurapika membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Ia mencoba untuk duduk lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Ia melihat Kuroro sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Di mana aku?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Di rumahku. Kenapa? Apa kau kurang suka?"

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Kurapika sekali lagi dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau pingsan di tengah jalan. Kau mungkin sudah lupa. Kembalilah beristirahat."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Kuroro. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan mengganti air kompresnya. Kurapika menjadi sangat kebingungan. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa dia sakit? Tumben pemuda itu bersikap baik padanya. Apa karena Kurapika sedang sakit? Kurapika menyingkirkan semua pemikiran picik tersebut. Tidak baik mencurigai kebaikan hati seseorang bukan?

"Terima kasih Kuroro."

Kuroro melirik gadis itu sekilas kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Sama-sama."

'Apa? Respon macam apa itu? Apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan pemuda tolol ini?' Batin Kurapika. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang dengan sikap Kuroro yang baik seperti ini. Tapi sedikit mencurigakan bukan? Seorang Kuroro yang menyebalkan bisa menjadi ramah laksana malaikat. Kurapika benar-benar bingung. Dia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, berharap ia bisa segera bangun dari mimpi yang aneh ini.

"Kurapika-chan. Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah. Nenek sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Ujar wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan besar. "Nah, Kurapika sekarang kau harus makan, setelah itu minum obat."

"Terima kasih nenek. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Tidak, justru Kurorolah yang berhutang banyak padamu. Bukan begitu, Kuroro?" Tanya nenek itu kepada cucunya. Sang cucu hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengiyakan pernyataan neneknya. "Kurapika, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada Kuroro. Dia akan menolongmu. Kalau begitu, nenek pergi dulu."

Kurapika masih sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal? Beberapa hari ini dia sudah 'menghilang' dan ketika dia muncul, semuanya telah berubah. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kurapika. Entah mengapa, sepertinya dia mulai menyukai perubahan ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu bertengkar dengan Kuroro di saat dia sedang sakit.

"Buka mulutmu."

Kurapika tersentak kaget melihat Kuroro sedang berusaha menyuapinya. Namun, pada akhirnya Kurapika membuka mulutnya. Sungguh suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan. Seorang Kuroro Lucifer mau menolongnya, bahkan menyuapinya. Ini seperti mimpi. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya merupakan mimpi buruk. Rasanya baru beberapa suap saja, buburnya telah habis.

"Sekarang kau harus minum obat, lalu beristirahatlah."

"Kuroro, kalau aku tidur di sini kau tidur di mana?" Tanya Kurapika. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Kau mau aku tidur di mana? Di sampingmu?" Balas Kuroro. Pemuda itu lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

'Sepertinya dia masih Kuroro yang aku kenal,' Pikir Kurapika.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Lebih baik aku yang pindah dari pada aku harus menggendongmu ke sana. Kau tahu? Kau sangat berat. Untung saja aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda macho sehingga aku mampu menggendongmu."

"Aku tidak mau berdebat hari ini, Kuroro. Hentikan itu atau aku akan membalasmu ketika aku sembuh nanti."

Tawa Kuroro semakin meledak. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, dia sangat senang berada di dekat gadis berambut pirang ini. Rasanya dia bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya. Selain itu, dia memang senang mengganggu gadis ini. Walaupun akhirnya dia bisa bertemu gadis ini dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini, paling tidak dia masih bisa bertemu gadis itu.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Kuroro setelah ia dapat menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sulit di percaya tap-"

"Jangan katakan kau pergi bersama pemuda mesum itu! Kurapika mau kau ke manakan hubungan kita?" Kata Kuroro bercanda. Ia lalu tertawa dengan keras sekali lagi. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya mengganggu gadis itu.

"Leorio? Kami sudah putus."

Kuroro menangkap perubahan ekspresi Kurapika. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak berbohong. Tapi, kenapa? Pantaskah dia mengetahui hal itu? Kuroro mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Sebaiknya dia tidak bertanya sekarang. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti.

CUP!

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu melayang ke pipi sang Lucifer. Kurapika memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada kebencian dari tatapan itu, namun kekesalan yang teramat sangat terlukiskan di matanya. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus? Apa dia senang? Kuroro benar-benar bingung dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"K-kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"APA? Jangan bercanda Kurapika. Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu semua mungkin kalau kau menjalin hubungan yang sehat! Dasar Kuroro mesum! Keluar kau sekarang juga!" Bentak Kurapika. Setelah memastikan Kuroro keluar dari kamar itu, dia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan selimut. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang rasanya sudah sangat memanas, walaupun ia tidak yakin apa panas itu berasal dari rasa malu atau demamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mencium gadis lain saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kuroro bodoh!" Lirih Kurapika.

-OoO-

Kuroro berjalan dengan perasaan tercampur aduk. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Kurapika. Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini ketika di tampar oleh Kurapika. Apa memang sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan perasaannya? Ya! Itu pasti benar. Tidak mungkin ada kesalahan lagi. Kalau tidak, kenapa Kuroro meninggalkan gadis itu? Kuroro mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

Kuroro berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ada hal penting yang perlu dia selesaikan, dan Kuroro tidak ingin menyimpannya lama. Pemuda itu mendobrak pintu agak keras. Di lihatnya gadis pirang tersebut masih duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Gadis itu memandang Kuroro dengan tatapan sebal, namun Kuroro tidak peduli. Dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju gadis itu. Kuroro memandang gadis itu sekilas lalu mendaratkan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir gadis itu.

Kurapika meronta di tengah-tengah ciuman itu. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Kuroro sekali lagi, tapi usahanya di gagalkan oleh sang pemuda. Setelah Kuroro melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka, dia mulai berbicara kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Kurapika, mungkin ini akan terasa bodoh sekali bagimu. Tapi aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kuroro malu. Semburat merah tipis tampak di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana dengan Neon? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Bukankah kau dan Neon sudah men-"

Kalimat Kurapika terhenti. Gadis itu benar-benar syok ketika pemuda bernama Kuroro itu dengan tiba-tiba memelukanya. Debaran jantungnya terasa sangat keras, sehingga mungkin saja debaran itu dapat di dengar oleh Kuroro.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau bahkan percaya dengan gosip itu?" Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurapika dan menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau ingat ketika aku memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli perhiasan itu? Aku memang memberikannya pada gadis itu. Tapi ketika aku memberikannya, aku baru menyadari kalau dia sama sekali bukan orang yang benar-benar aku harapkan."

Kurapika menatap mata Kuroro. Apa pemuda ini bersungguh-sungguh? Apa dia layak menerima perasaan Kuroro saat ini? Mungkin Tuhan sudah memberikannya jalan terang saat ini. Tapi, apa ini adalah jalan yang harus ia jalani? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menerima dan menolak memiliki resiko tersendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Kurapika. Aku tahu jawabanmu."

Kurapika menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

-OoO-

TING TONG

Mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya, Kurapika segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, senyum manisnya mengembang sempurnya. Dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Leorio," Sapa Kurapika sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya seraya mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk memasuki rumah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku sehat-sehat saja bukan, pak dokter?" Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil secangkir kopi hangat untuk di sajikan kepada tamunya yang satu ini.

Leorio meneguk kopi itu. Rasanya masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia meminum kopi itu. Rasanya tetap enak, dan dia yakin dia merindukan aroma kopi buatan Kurapika. Senyumnya mengembang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini. Leorio menatap Kurapika yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Terkadang ia melihat Kurapika tertawa, entah gadis itu menertawakan apa. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara kerasa dari lantai dua.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan rumahmu, Kurapika?" Tanya Leorio.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya bermasalah sedikit, dan aku sudah memanggil tukang pipa untuk menyelesaikannya," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyodorkan ponsel Leorio. "Kurasa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang special, Leorio."

Wajah Leorio tampak tersipu. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu," Jawab Leorio. Tidak lama kemudian dia menambahkan, "Sebelum aku mendapatkan kepastiannya darimu."

"Kurapika! Pipamu menyebalkan sama seperti dirimu!"

Leorio dan Kurapika mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah tangga-asal teriakan itu. Leorio memperhatikan pemuda yang memegang berbagai perkakas itu. Setelah ia menatap pemuda itu, tatapannya beralih ke arah Kurapika. Dia melihat senyum yang berbeda. Rasanya ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari Kurapika. Tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Leorio beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kurapika, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan."

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Berjuanglah, dokter."

Leorio meninggalkan rumah itu. Perasaannya tidak dapat di deskripsikan. Antara senang, dan sedih. Semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Setelah ia mendapatkan kepastian itu, dia menjadi yakin. Yakin akan semuanya, terlebih lagi ia yakin kalau mereka akan lebih bahagia sekarang. Salju pertama memang tidak akan pernah menumpuk, tapi musim semi akan tetap hadir setelah salju itu menghilang.

End

.

.

.

.

Kay Lucyifniyx: Thanks reviewnya. Di chapter ini, Sends kembali membuat banyak penyimpangan T_T

Reiyana: Iya, Leorio jadi keren banget di mata Sends *plak* Thanks reviewnya

Redmahlova: Thanks reviewnya. Sends nggak kenal abangnya Lova *plak*

Akhir kata, sekali lagi Send ngemis review dari para pembaca. Sebelumnya, Sends minta maaf bila dalam penulisan fic ini terjadi banyak penyimpangan, typo yang bertebaran, dan hal lainnya yang kurang mengenakkan *plak* Ingat klik tombol biru-biru di bawah ini! #ditabok


End file.
